I currently don't have a name for this story (READ IT, THOUGH!)
by xxicexsnowxx
Summary: What if Rihan was alive during the Kyoto Arc? What if Yamabuki wasn't used as Hagoromo Kitsune's vessel? What if Rikuo's forms are two different people? I suck at summaries and coming up with title names. Plz R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised myself that I wouldn't post this until I finished "Truth and Determination", but this idea has just been nagging me for a **_**really **_**long time. So here it is! Hope you guys like it!**

**Inspired by **_**ayakashistories **_**"Shared Past". (If this is **_**ayakashistories**_** reading this, I'm sorry. I will delete this story if you like. Don't worry, it will be different!)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

_Around 9 years ago…_

Nura Rihan walked down the path filled with yamabuki flowers. There was a little boy, around the age of four, running ahead of him, laughing as he went. The boy had long, gravity defying dual colored hair, with the top part of his hair white, and the bottom part black. He had playful crimson eyes, and looked a lot like Rihan.

There was another boy, around the age of eight, holding Rihan's hands. Like the other boy, he had dual colored hair, except he had short hair, and the top part of his hair was light brown. Rihan and the boy watched as the younger boy run off ahead.

Rihan smiled at the scene. When the yamabuki petals flew by, he stopped and turned his head towards the countless bushes. He smiled because the flowers reminded him of how he had met his wife. Suddenly, something pierced through his chest. He was shocked as his blood started pouring out of the new wound that was just opened in his chest. He fell to the ground as a scream pierced the air. Not long after that, the younger boy came running to where they were, wondering what had happened. What he saw was his father on the verge of death, and a bloody sword. The wielder of the sword turned around and looked at him. Rihan lifted his head just a little, to see who it was. He caught his breath. _It was the boy who held his hands earlier._ Then, the brown-haired boy spoke.

"Are you his son? Ah well, it doesn't matter, I'll just finish both of you off here!" He yelled as he swung his sword down. The blade almost reached the younger boy when the shadows enveloped him, and he disappeared from sight.

"Damn, he got away." The brown haired one cursed.

"What…what do you want?" Rihan managed to cough out. The person he was speaking to turned around.

"Still alive? Oh well, you'll be dead in a couple minutes anyway, heheh…." Rihan could only watch as his attacker walked farther and farther away…

* * *

_Present day…_

"You got a long way to go before you can defeat me, Rikun!" Nura Rihan laughed as Rikun lost his balance and fell into the pond while he easily sidestepped his son's swing. Rikun growled. He had white and black colored hair, and was currently sparring with his dad.

"Damn you, Oyaji!" He yelled as he came up. Rihan laughed.

"I win again. Better luck next time!" Rikun shook himself to get rid of the excess water as he came up. He had a troubled look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Rikun?" Rihan asked, noticing his son's weird behavior. It wasn't like him to be troubled by something.

"Yeah…You know Yura? Keikain Yura?"

"That omnyoji classmate of yours?" Rikun nodded.

"Well, remember that fight we had a few days ago with her brother?" Rihan nodded. Yura's brothers came from Kyoto and wiped out some members of the Nura Gumi. Rikun had met him in his human form, but Ryuuji, Yura's older brother, had seen through the disguise in an instant. He and a guy named Mamiru had attacked Rikun, and Rikun fought back. When they almost had him, Rikun's hyakki yako appeared, and the two omnyoji left, returning back to their hometown, saying there was something big going on. Rihan didn't really care about what happened over there, as long as nothing drastic happened, but Rikun seemed to have another opinion.

"They said that their sworn enemy was revived, and that Yura was to go back immediately. But the name of their sworn enemy, the Nue…I don't know why, but it feels like…it's connected to _that_ incident."

"What incident?"

"…The incident nine years ago." Rihan took in a sharp breath. He still remembered that day. If Rikun hadn't called Zen and the others fast enough that day, he would've been dead.

"…All right, I got it. I'll ask the old man to send—" started Rihan.

"I want to go. To Kyoto." Rikun said. Rihan blinked in surprise.

"What are you saying?" He laughed. "The Kyoto youkai are stronger than you think. You'll be obliterated. Besides, Oyaji would never agree to it." Which was true. Nurarihyon had a bad history with the Kyoto youkai.

"Then I'll _make _him let me go to Kyoto." Rikun said as he walked inside. Rihan opened his mouth to stop him, but then closed it. He knew Rikun was stubborn, and that he would still do it, no matter what he said. _Oh well. Oyaji is probably only going to yell at him for…I don't know… a few hours? _Rihan thought. He was interrupted when something splashed into the pool behind him. He turned around to see Rikun floating on the surface, unconscious. He looked over at the direction where Rikun came from, and saw his father, Nurarihyon, with his sword in his hand.

"Oi, Oyaji! What are you doing?! You could've just told or _yelled_ at him! Don't you think you're going too hard on him?" He yelled as he went to go get Rikun's body out of the pool.

"…Sorry. It's just that I've been a little overprotective of him ever since…you know." Nurarihyon said. Rihan nodded. His dad always seemed a little…different, ever since that day.

"Karasu Tengu." Nurarihyon called. A small black figure appeared on his right.

"You called for me, Shodaisho?"

"Call them." Nurarihyon said as he walked off.

"Wait, them?! You can't be serious! Rikun's not ready for that yet!" Rihan protested. Nurarihyon looked at him.

"It's his wish anyway. And besides, I don't think we can win against that Nue or whatever. Not now, anyway. But Rikun might have a chance. Plus, this is the first time he willingly decided on something like this." Rihan looked like he wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut.

"I understand. I will call them immediately." Karasu Tengu said. After those words left his lips (beaks, whatever) he flew off in a blur of black feathers.

"Let Rikun train first before going to Kyoto. At least he'll have a better chance of surviving then." Nurarihyon said to Rihan, who sighed.

"Whatever you say, old man." Rihan said as he went inside.

The next day, some people from Toono came and picked Rikun (who was still unconscious) up. Rihan and Nurarihyon sat down, and waited for Rikun to return.

* * *

**How was that for the first chapter? Please leave a review!**

_**To ayakashistories and all other readers: I'm sorry I didn't ask first! I will delete this story if you guys want me to! Just don't hurt me! **__(Cuz who knows what will happen to yo- __us__ if you do? *smiles evilly then wipes smirk off face*)_

**Well, that's all I have to say! And again, please leave a review to tell me if you like it or not. ****Or I will cast a **_**noroi**_** on you…**

…I'm getting weirder and weirder by the second…

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm on vacation now, and don't really have a computer that i can use around, so updting will be very hard for me. Plz bear with me until i can find a computer to use!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! It looks like I'm getting a lot of love for this story! Plz check out my other story, "Truth and Determination", too! Oh, and I'm currently adopting "Coexistence" written by shimeishan, so look forward to that, too.**

**To those of you who don't know about this yet: Like I said, I'm on vacay, so updating will be veeerrryyy slow. And I stupidly forgot to bring the laptop I write with, so I had to retype almost half of this chapter...**

**If you want me to update faster, plz PM me or send a review. Reviews keep me motivated. And I check my email like, two times every day, so... *laughs sheepishly while rubbing the back of the neck***

**Few things I forgot to mention back in Chapter 1:**

**Nurarihyon is in his younger form.**

**Rikuo's two forms are different people. (this one's obvious)**

**Yamabuki is still alive, and is currently living at the main house, doing the laundry. **_(Huh? Wait... hold on... ok.)_

**Yamabuki says hi to you all! And make sure you eat all your vegetables, unlike Rikun! **_(Really? You interrupted me for that?)_

**Anyway, I'm done rambling, and Yamabuki has nothing to say, so here's chapter 2! **_(No, you may not say anything Rihan. That goes for all of you. You're wasting precious space! If you wanna say something, tell them in the next chapter! And quit sulking Rikun! You call yourself a man?!)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Nura's main house. Well, as normal as it can be when three of the more powerful youkai were missing. Rikun was still training in Toono, and Tsurara and Aotabou went to Kyoto with the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad to make sure that Rikun's friends didn't stupidly get themselves killed, and/or involved in youkai matters. Especially Kiyotsugu.

To make matters worse, Nurarihyon and Rihan were still as irresponsible as ever. They were always out drinking, shoplifting, or disappearing off to who-knows-where. Poor Kubinashi had lost his head more than once trying to find his two masters.

On this particular day, Kubinashi had finally managed to find both of the drunk, sleeping on the trees of a nearby park. He literally dragged them back to the main house (which wasn't hard since both Rihan and Nurarihyon were drunk beyond belief) and was about to scold them when the front gates were blown open with a huge BANG!

"Wh-What is it?!"

"An attack?!"

"No way!" Many of the smaller youkai began to clamour. When the dust cleared, they could see seven people standing there.

"So this is the main house?" A woman with short brown hair asked. She wore a green kimono with a red haori draped over her shoulders.

"Huff, huff... All that running made me sweat. I'm melting~!" A pink haired woman cried. She wore a yellow furisode with flowery designs on the bottom of her sleeves. Standing next to her was a young girl, wearing a green kimono and a purple haori.

"Hm. This place is pretty big." A guy with sickles on his back said. An ape-like youkai and a kappa of some sort nodded in agreement.

"Huh? Rikun-sama?" The smaller youkai exclaimed when they saw their young master, standing in the middle of the group of unfamiliar youkai.

"Anyway, we're finally at the Nura Gumi's main house!" The brown haired woman exclaimed, seeming relieved.

"Rikun sama! Welcome home!" Kurotabou yelled, a little too loudly. Nurarihyon and Rihan covered their ears, moaning, "Not so loud~ urgh..." It seems like the alcohol had not completely come out of their systems yet.

"Who are these people?!" Kurotabou continued, ignoring Rihan and Nurarihyon. "Those not of the Nura Gumi are not allowed in the main house!"

"Ah? And just who are you, old monk?" The first woman asked teasingly.

"Why you-! Are you insulting the Nura Gumi's special attack squad captain?!" Kurotabou yelled as he grabbed the woman's collar.

"Hah?! As if I'd give a damn to you! I am Awashima, the Amanojaku! And if you treat me like a woman, you've got a world of pain coming your way!" Faintly in the background, Rihan and Nurarihyon moaned again, "Are you trying to kill our ears?! arrghhh..."

"Oh...I'm sorry. So you're a...woman?" Kurotabou asked, confused, since the person in front of him looked exactly like a woman, with that chest of hers.

"Right now I am." She/he replied. "Now get your hands off me, perv!" She yelled as she punched Kurotabou in the face.

"Wh-What the heck?!" Kurotabou yelled.

Meanwhile, Rikun and the other youkai were chatting about something else.

"Oi, Rikun. It's your fault that we were so slow. It's night time already." The boy with the sickles said.

"Hey, it was your fault for destroying that train I was on, Itaku."

"You are a youkai! Youkai don't take trains!" Itaku exclaimed.

"So? It's fast, convenient, and I don't have to waste my energy running. Why wouldn't I take it?" Rikun shrugged. "Besides, trying to calm down all those panicking humans while trying to explain why there was a human-sized weasel standing next to me took up the most time. Though I still don't think knocking all of them out was a good idea."

"Well, I didn't hear any other suggestions."

"Knocking them out was still too harsh!" The smaller youkai sweatdropped as they watched the argument between Rikun and Itaku.

"What's this? They're talking to Rikun-sama as if they were friends!" They whispered.

"Rikun-sama? Who are these people?" Kubinashi and Kejourou asked.

"Oh, they're from Toono. I just need to say hi to Jiji and Oyaji and the we can go." Rikun replied,completely ignoring Itaku who was yelling at him.

"So... Rikun-sama. You're really going to..." Kubinashi left the rest hanging.

"Ah. We're heading for Kyoto. Get all the guys that I exchanged sakazuki with and anyone who's willing to lend a hand for me, will ya?" Rikun caught a glimpse of Nurarihyon and Rihan, who were behind Kubinashi.

"Oi! Oyaji! Jiji! I'm going to head for Kyoto, and why the hell are you guys so drunk?" Rikun asked as he backed away from the both of them, looking disgusted. Rihan was leaning on Nurarihyon for support, and Nurarihyon was leaning on the wall for support. Both of their faces were incredibly red. All in all, the scene was ridiculous to look at.

"We had a *hic* drinking contest." Rihan replied.

"Whoever holds down their sake the longest *hic* wins and the loser has to give the winner *hic* a thousand yen." Nurarihyon continued.

"So who won?"

"Nobody." Rihan and Nurarihyon said in unision. Both of them looked pretty sick, though.

"I think I can help you with that..." Rikun smirked evilly. He walked behind the two of them, and whacked them on their heads. Both of them immediately threw up on the hallway.

"That was for knocking me out the other day." Rikun said while glaring at Nurarihyon. "And that, was punishment for drinking so much." He said while looking at Rihan. Rikun turned on his heels and started to walk towards his room.

"I'm gonna go change first. Then, we're heading out!"

After Rikun changed, he went outside to meet with the other youkai. Awashima and Kurotabou were pulling at each others' cheeks, and Reira and Kejourou seemed to like talking to each other. Kappa was talking to Amezou, and Kubinashi was trying to get Itaku off of the sakura tree.

"Yo! Looks like you guys are getting along quite well!" Rikun commented. All the youkai present stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Rikun.

"It's time to go, you guys." Rikun said as he stepped down from the porch.

"Wait!" A voice yelled, startling some of them. Rikun turned back and saw his grandfather standing behind him.

"What is it, Jiji? Don't stop someone when they're just about to leave!"

"I want to show you something. They should be here right about..." Nurarihyon trailed off, looking at the sky, as if waiting for something. As if on cue, several huge ships flew above the house. The middle one was almost as big as the main house itself.

"Now. I'd like you to meet Takarabune. These guys are really useful. Also, looking at Kyoto from the skies is a sight to behold." Nurarihyon smirked at Rikun.

"Jiji... How come I never knew about this...?" Rikun said angrily with a forced smile on his face. Meanwhile, the other youkai were gasping in awe at the ships. It seems like most of the youkai in the main house never knew about it either.

"Whatever. Get on, everyone! We have a long ride to Kyoto."

* * *

**Aaanndd that's chapter 2!**

**Do any of you know a good title for this story? I suck at coming up with names. Seriously, I spent like, two hours before I finally decided on my pen name.**

**And fun fact: You guys know that Rihan x Wakana scene in chapter 204? (The last page of it.) Weeelll, I stumbled upon the Chinese version of it, and turns out, the translation is different! I would think that the Chinese one is more accurate, since Chinese is more similar to Japanese and there are just some stuff you can't translate into English. So here's the translation for it!**

_Rihan: Rikuo. Don't worry about us and get on out there._

_Rikuo: Nidaime... I'll leave it to you! I'm heading out!_

**From what I know, I think Rihan is telling Rikuo to go fight without worrying about Wakana. And I think Rikuo is telling his dad to protect her. (I don't know how this works... Like, watching over Wakana?) I don't know if this is accurate, since I just randomly found it on Google Images. XD**

**And to the reeeaaallllyyy devoted Nuramago fans (like me) who don't know yet: Vol 25. omakes are all translated! Don't believe me? Go check on Mangafox! There are two extra omake pages that aren't translated in the translations/spoilers thread. Go check it out! I'm still squealing over some parts. And laughing.**

**Plz leave a review!**


End file.
